Providing an effective and efficient method of maintaining the temperature of ultraviolet light lamps within a limited range (90.degree.-110.degree. F.) has long been a concern of manufacturers of ultraviolet (U.V.) light tanning systems. If the operating temperature of the lamp exceeds a certain limit, the ratio of the output of U.V. alpha rays (U.V.A) to U.V. beta rays (U.V.B) will be disrupted, causing the U.V.B output of the lamps to dangerously increase. In addition, the maintenance of a proper bulb temperature maximizes U.V. lamp life, as well as minimizing the radiant heat transfer from the lamp to a person positioned within the tanning bed or lounge.
The conventional method of cooling a series of U.V. lamps within a tanning bed or lounge has been to flush air from one end of the bed or lounge along the length thereof to the other end, where it is drawn out through one or more exit fans. However, this is disadvantageous in that a severe temperature gradient is created along the length of the lamps, thereby causing an uneven output of U.V.A. and U.V.B. ultraviolet light rays.
In addition to inadequate cooling systems, the existing tanning systems have not effectively addressed the problem of simultaneously and evenly tanning an individual's face concurrently with the rest of his or her body. Since an individual usually wants a darker tan on the face, it has been necessary in the past for a person to utilize a separate facial tanning unit before or after utilizing the tanning bed or lougee itself.
Further, once an individual enters and lies down on the lower surface of a tanning bed or lounge, he or she is faced with the problem of conveniently positioning the upper portions of the unit so that the system may operate properly. In the past, tanning beds or lounges have been provided with a set of damper cylinders which act to hold the upper portion of the unit in place. This is disadvantageous, however, due to the physical effort required to overcome the frictional resistance of the cylinders and the weight of the upper portion.
In addition to the problems associated with conventional tanning beds or lounges as noted above, there is also the problem of providing an environment within the bed or lounge which is both entertaining and relaxing. In particular, the use of audio systems which generate superior sound quality have been noticeably absent from tanning lounges or beds in the past.
Consequently, there exists a need in the art for an improved tanning system which provides features which effectively eliminate the disadvantages noted above, as well as providing other related advantages.